Salvation
by Lycanthrope27
Summary: Gray had a crush on Natsu... but Natsu ended up marrying with Lucy, with Gray being silent of his feelings. His sadness is deep but he bottle it up by himself. But by time, those two shall be together... when everything had been said, whom will Natsu choose? Lucy or Gray? Warnings: Shonen-ai and maybe some OOC-ness. My first fanfic.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic minna, so I'm really sorry if the quality is not to your taste… And to Knight Yuuki and Yuiko Rina-san, I'm sorry that I can't publish my planned KHR fanfic because even the first plot seems horrible… I need to repair it…. Maybe next year…?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai and maybe some OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail's not mine.**

**Salvation – Chapter 1: It's Got to Be This Way**

The church bell rings. Kardia Cathedral is running a glorious event right now. Golden-white gown garnish her figure, silky veil covered her face while bringing a bouquet of pink roses. Guess what?

Lucy's getting married today….But with who?

Waiting at the altar of the cathedral, stood two figures of young man. One dressed in grey suit with white shirt and silver bow. His face framed with pink and his eyes, gleaming with amber. The other is standing right beside him with black tux, black trousers, open-collared white shirt. His hair; spiky raven while his eyes; pale blue.

Now, now, let's stop quizzing, 'kay?

Lucy walked to the altar, with Levy and Erza being her bridesmaid. The blonde reached for her near-to-be-husband; Natsu Dragneel. Gray, being his best man, just stood there, smiling somberly at his rival. Said, sad, sad~ that's what written on his face.

If you want to know why, you'll see after this!

Makarov stood in front of the soon-to-be-married couple, being the one to question the vow. "Lucy Heartfilia, do you accept Natsu Dragneel as your husband?" Meanwhile, the pinkette stared at the raven, thinking that; 'I wonder why he looks down…'

"…atsu… Natsu!"

"Ah… Um, what?" he snapped back to reality. Oh, he's still need to said the vow.

"Will you, Natsu Dragneel, accept Lucy Heartfilia as your wife, loving her, and caring her for the rest of your life?"

"Hmm, sure!" he answered casually. "Well then, you may kiss your bride." And so, that happens. Makarov, standing in front of those two, cried intensely. "Huu….Huu…. my grandchild has grown so much, I'll be waiting for my second great grandchild!" Everyone in the hall laughed at the guild master's antics. Well, not Gray though. He just kept his face just like before, only clapping for those two. "Congratulations, Natsu, Lucy."

"Oh, thank you very much Gray!" the blonde exclaimed. "Well, I hope you're happy with Juvia or whomever that you loved!"

'How can I be happy with 'that person' if 'that person's' already happy with other person?'

"Heh, I'll be waiting when you're married later, ice-bastard, then I'll be your best man!" Natsu barged in, wrapping his arms around Lucy's neck.

"Ah, thank you." Gray said. Natsu felt disappointed at the comeback. "Really, what's wrong with you, Gray? Whaddya wanna say to me? Ya know; back in the changing room?"

"Nothing, really. It's not important anyway."

"Is that so…"

**FLASHBACK- Just awhile ago… In Natsu's changing room…**

Natsu stood in front of the mirror, checking himself out. "Uuugh… do I need to wear this ridiculous outfit? It's too stuffy~~" Natsu whined while Gray tightened his bow. "Goddamnit, stay still, wouldcha'?!" "Too… tight, damn stripper!" "If you'd stay still, it wouldn't be, you dragon-freak!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU BE SILENT! I ALREADY HEARD YOU FROM THE 2ND FLOOR!" Scarlet haired woman barged into the room, scolding those two. Well, that's Erza for you.

"Gomenasai…" those two said with weak voice. The female mage went back to dressing lucy at her changing room. A brief silence…. And the ice mage ceased it. "Hey, Natsu…"

"Mmm?"

"I know right now wouldn't be the right time to say this, but I… I…"

"You what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I…!"

"YOOHOO! It's time, you two!" and there, once again, Erza's back to the room. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, seeing Natsu kneeling to the sitting Gray.

"No. It's nothing. Thanks, anyway." The raven replied. "Is that's so? Well, see you at the cathedral!"

"What did you wanna say, Gray?"

"Nothing…"

**End of Flashback- Back with Gray~~**

"Oh, Gray-sama! Let's marry right now!" Juvia exclaimed. "Sorry, Juvia. Not in the mood." The raven walked away, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Gray-sama looks sad… why?" the rain woman wondered loudly. "Ah, he must be sad that Lucy-san had been snatched by Natsu-san! Don't worry, my prince, you have meee!" Juvia fawned over him, only to be grabbed by Lyon. "How about _we_ marry here, Juvia?"

"Ah~ I can't~" Juvia said dramatically. On the corner of Lyon's eye, he saw the tears flowing from his little brother's eyes. 'But, what's bothering you, Gray?'

**-TT_TT-TT_TT-TT_TT-TT_TT-TT_TT-**

Gray sat on the chair beside Natsu, wiping his tears, hiding them from the fire dragon slayer. "Hey, why are you crying Gray?"

"No, just feeling touched..." Gray said with a fake smile.

"Hee, thanks!"

The raven picked up his cutleries, cutting into the appetizer. He glanced again at his life-long rival. '_If only you know how I felt about you, Natsu. But then again, he's happier with Lucy. No way he's gonna like me though…'_

His heart's very fragile, like the ice that could be cracked anytime. But, it's never been touch. The ice just cracked by itself. And those cracks, even if they're so many of them, the ice doesn't seem to break.

'_It's got to be this way… ne, Natsu?' _he thought somberly, nibbling at the meat in his mouth.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**A/N: Well, minna? Do you think it's okay? Reviews – please~!**__**Critiques and comments are greatly welcomed as well! (Since I'm not really confident with my grammar… hehehe…)**


End file.
